


We Can't Make Love When You Fly Around Me, Baby

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: British Comedy, Cigarettes, Comedy, Disasters, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Japan, Japanese, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Love, M/M, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, Romantic Comedy, Shinto, Sleepovers, Smoking, Swearing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - M/M/M, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: When Shigure departs to the mountains for a long weekend of novella culture festival - or, as Kyo describes "A orgy marathon-session for pornography writers." - he leaves the house to Yuki and Kyo and Tohru on the condition that Arisa and Saki stay as well to keep an eye on things. This ruins Yuki, Kyo and Hatsuharu's shared plans of having the dream polygamous romantic weekend, and, as shock after shock keeps coming, all alone whether the storm: Shigure can never find out what went on
Relationships: Hanajima Saki/Honda Tohru, Hanajima Saki/Honda Tohru/Uotani Arisa, Honda Tohru/Sohma Momiji, Honda Tohru/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Hatori/Sohma Momiji, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Momiji, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	We Can't Make Love When You Fly Around Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this :) Any time I've paired anyone up, thwres usually been a sexual undertone, bit, this one is quite sweet and light and funny and a perfect example of British comedy; we Kims get away with murder, just about with the stuff we come up with *laughing* Anyhow, here you are :)

Kyo and Hatsuharu were texting each other back and forth about their boyfriend, Yuki.

You're the one that gets to see him all the time, Hatsuharu put to Kyo.

Not really, Kyo answered, going on the defence. Talking to Hatsuharu through text messages didn't make him any braver, or, change his behaviour around the other man. He and Hatsuharu had a intently and carefully configurated relationship, all of which at the centre of their little dysfunctional universe involved Yuki. Kyo wasn't sexually or emotionally attracted to Hatsuharu in any way, and, Kyo was sure it was the same with Hatsuharu, except when it was Hatsuharu waiting his turn for Yuki and he had to lay back and watched Kyo having Yuki first. It was always the same as far as times like these went; Hatsuharu getting frustrated about not being able to see Yuki, because, one, it was no point in phoning or texting Yuki because he never answered or he said that Shigure would notice, and he couldn't be going around to Shigure's house where Kyo and Yuki lived too often, because, once again, Shigure would bloody well notice. Kyo had done something almost kind the previous week, even if it was a bit unorthodox. Kyo had snuck into Yuki's room when he was asleep in the middle of the night, had fiddled with the flash on his camera and the curtains on the left-hand-side of Yuki's room so the moonlight could come into the space, and, had got photographs of a sleeping Yuki for Hatsuharu. Hatsuharu loved them; he hadn't collected them directly from Kyo. Kyo had left the prints in a envelope in a in-cut in one of the old peppercorn trees down the back of the school grounds by the gardens maintained by the elderly grounds keeper. Hatsuharu glanced down at them as he texted Kyo.

Bullshit, Hatsuharu told him. Either way, you see him more than I do

It was a good five minutes before Kyo responded, and, Hatsuharu thought that Kyo had got the shits with him and had turned off his phone, ignoring Hatsuharu's texts, and, just maybe, to really put up something, and gone off to touch Yuki's skin. Well, we're going to have to fix that aren't we, had been the statement from the orange-haired man.

It was two days when something finally happened.

Shigure was going up into the mountains for some sort of writer's festival for the next three days, and, even though Kyo was sure it was just a orgy marathon-session for pornography writers, a matter of which he told Yuki and got a huge laugh out of in response, he was definitely going to be away. There were only two problems then on Kyo's mind: was it just a ruse on Shigure's behalf, that, even though he, Yuki and Hatsuharu were deadly careful, did Shigure know something, and, there was Tohru still in the house. Even worse, Kyo was given a third problem.

And, as if to make sure that everything truly was going to be ok, the impressive and cold and indominatable Saki Hanajima was brought around to stay, along with the violent, foul-mouthed, and rather capable "jill-of-all-trades-in-case-something-blows-up" Arisa Uotani.

The phrase, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, fucking shit! kept echoing itself vengefully over and over again in Kyo's head.

There went a long weekend of sex, sex, more sex, quality time, blah-blah-blah, and even more sex out the fucking window.

Kyo texted Hatsuharu the whole story with the mention of: We're goanna have to get fucking clever with this, for fuck's sake

Hatsuharu, half having a joke, suggested giving the girls sleeping pills in some way or another.

Are you kidding me? Kyo texted back. That bitch Uotani with her ADHD - it'd barely take the cocking edge off - and as for that other nutcase, Hanajima - it'd probably be like a fucking energy supplement, the skinny buckin' witch!

So, therefore, when Friday came, and Hatsuharu turned up "to see the crowd", there were two even bigger issues for Kyo:

Arisa seemed to think that Hatsuharu was pretty cute, and, Yuki couldn't give his bloody eyes off of him.

Which was going to attract all of that Hanajima tart's attention!

Someone knock me into fucking hell! Kyo thought vengefully as he pretended to look for something in the pantry in the kitchen as the girls crowded in the sitting room, putting on some chick-flick or another, and Hatsuharu and Yuki crowded in there with him. Kyo knew precisely what would happen too: he could bugger off anytime he liked, but, if Yuki and Hatsuharu went off within a short period of time with Kyo who usually would have buggered off anyway, Hanajima and Uotani's internal radar systems would be bleeping something bleedin' mental. On top of that, if just Yuki went up Tohru would go all puppy-eyed, so, then, Kyo and Hatsuharu would be obliged to stay and miss out on time with Yuki. And, another bloody thing as well on top of that: no way in hell was either Kyo or Hatsuharu going to let the other one get in first with Yuki.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, fucking shit! Chorused it's way merrily through Kyo's head as he felt rather tempted to hit his head repeatedly against the pantry door, when, quite literally, another problem waltzed through the front door.

"HEY, GUYS!!!" Momiji shrilly-toned called out.

"OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!!" Kyo howled, this time round hitting his head repeatedly against the door of the pantry.

"Stresses of home alone?"

Kyo startled at the sight of Hatori who had soundlessly slipped into the kitchen. Kyo sighed, roughly running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, we're alright." He said dismissevly, going into the sitting room where Momiji had crashed down squarely between Tohru and Hanajima. Hanajima didn't look very impressed, but, she ordinairyly had a disdain for everything, and, Uotani was visibly sizing up the measure of Momiji. Yuki looked quite worried, Tohru was immacutely cheerful, and, Kyo noticed Hatsuharu looking between Yuki's thighs.

For fuck's sake!!!

Hatori cited reason for coming around that Shigure wouldn't stop calling and texting him and he was about a millimeter away from telling him to go and hurt himself. That got a bit of a grin out of everyone, even that bloody neo-gothic Hanajima. After half an hour of them all been remarkably polite and hospitable, Hatori calmly ordered the hyperactive Momiji to come home, and, just before the tears broke out, it was resolved that Momiji could stay with them.

For the whole long weekend.

Kyo was going to explode.

Kyo nipped outside, had a smoke, and, texted Hatsuharu who was in the sitting room indoors: I'm going to kill the half-Kraut git and make him eat his fringe...and his knickers.

Barely ten seconds later, Kyo, still outside, heard Hatsuharu nearly pissing himself laughing, still inside in the sitting room.

Oh, come the fuck on! Kyo thought. Maturity, eh? More like shit for brains!

Eventually at just half one in the morning, everyone was in bed. Which left Kyo and Hatsuharu with a problem. Both Hatsuharu and Momiji were on blow-up mattresses in the sitting room, while, Uotani and Hanajima were in Tohru's bed with Tohru, and, oh boy, as if that had no whiff of lesbienne about it at all, eh?! But, if Hatsuharu shifted one muscle, the bloody rabbit would no about it, and, if Kyo went to cross the hall and go to Yuki's room, the girls would know about it straight away; joys of living in a house built in the 1910's, it creaked like a old bitch with presciption osterporosis tablets in the handbag she's owned since 1972.

Kyo wondered if he could get away with pretending to go to the bathroom, then nipping down the hall to Yuki's, but, then, that still left the Hatsuharu issue; Hatsuharu couldn't do the pretend-to-go-to-the-loo ruse, because, he was expected back downstairs on his bed beside Momiji's in the flamin' sitting room, wasn't he?

Shigure, I'll fucking kill you, Kyo thought to himself of the older man before promptly flipping the bird to the moon out of his bedroom window. He then thought he'd most likely get cursed for that, seeing as that fucking cow Hanajima bloody well prayed to it!

It then hit Kyo harder. This was depressing the sheer life out of him; there had been such a hope when the words had first come out of Shigure's mouth, and, now, it had utterly disintergrated down to this: Kyo definitely with his hand down the front of his pants, same with Hatsuharu, and, honestly, the same with Yuki. It constantly seemed that every little thing they tried to do, every little moment they tried to make, always had to go up in smoke.

Unbeknowest to Kyo, downstairs, Hatsuharu wasn't bothered at all; he was sleeping the sleep of the dead, and, while Kyo had thought that it was Uotani who was checking Hatsuharu out, it hadn't been.

Uotani had been doing it on "opinion commission" on Hanajima's behalf.

Crikey.

So, the first night went by without any action.

Or so was thought.

Kyo's bedroom door creaked open in the darkness, and, even though it was dark and he was hidden by the covers of his bed, Kyo hurriedly withdrew his hand out of his pants and sat straight up in the blink of an eye. He didn't know - it could be one of the girls. What if something had happened? Yes, well-conceded that there was no screaming and crying, and, at the first hint of that, Yuki and Hatsuharu would be up like a flash, anyway, but -

"Hey, you." Yuki's voice whispered. Kyo's bed dipped as Yuki moved slantedly across it, more like a cat than a rat, then the gentle slide of Yuki's lips against his cheekbone. "I shouldn't even be doing this...it's not fair on Haru. All our plans have been very messed up, haven't they?"

"Enough talking." Kyo put Yuki down, grabbing his jaw in one hand and finding his mouth instantly even though they were drenched in deep darkness.

Despite having the girls just down the hall, and, Hatsuharu and Momiji on the blow-up mattress beds in the sitting room, Yuki spent the night with Kyo, not doing a great deal at all.

"Shh." Yuki's breath blew softly against Kyo's neck when his hand slipped into Kyo's underwear, and he wrapped his hand around Kyo's length. Kyo had made a barely perceptible noise at the sensation of contact, and, even though it wouldn't last long - one of them would have to move around in the night - Kyo put his hand between Yuki's thighs from where the other hand was laying on his side and palmed him for a few moments through the trouser's of his pyjamas before slipping his hand down the front of them, and, holding onto Yuki too.

"In Australian football, when one of the players has the ball for a penalty kick and goes to score, do you know what they call it?" Yuki put to Kyo; even though it was a downright absurd thing to say at nearly three 'o' clock in the morning, Kyo could hear the smile in Yuki's voice.

"No, what?" Kyo asked.

"Holding the man." Yuki grinned into Kyo's neck.

I love you, Kyo thought of Yuki, and kissed the top of his head, all of his being just suddenly too dear. But, we can't make love when you fly around me, baby

The next morning, things were slightly different. Hatsuharu and Hanajima took control of everything, essentially, and, the others were left to their own devices.

Aside from a minor scuffle over the television remote in which Yuki watched on, Uotani acted as referee, and, Momiji and Kyo were the competitors - Kyo coming out on top by pinning Momiji to the corner of the couch - the morning went well. The girls went out shopping - and took Momiji with them, thank fucking Christ!!! - and, Yuki, Kyo and Hatsuharu got away with their own plans by saying they had other stuff they needed and wanted to do; Hatsuharu said he needed to go around to the motorcycle workshop that he did shifts at on the weekend, Kyo said he wanted to train, and, Yuki said he needed to go down to the library to get work for school done.

"Do you think they actually believed us?" Kyo couldn't help but thinking aloud as the girls disappeared off into the Spring morning sunshine.

"Oh, yes." Hatsuharu replied. "And, besides, who cares?"

He and Kyo looked at each other before rushing in back inside to grab Yuki. They found him in the kitchen and went to get him, but, he held up one of his hands with a threatening gaze, a steaming mug of tea held in the other hand.

"Don't you even think about it," He warned them. "I've just made a cup of tea, let me have it."

"Oh, for cock's sake...!" Kyo muttered under his breath while Hatsuharu murmured to Yuki for a couple of moments, and, incredibly, Yuki abandoned the mug of tea on the kitchen table and let himself be wound up in Hatsuharu's arms.

Kyo was halfway through planning to say, "Don't I get a look in?" When Yuki detached his mouth from Hatsuharu's, and, while Hatsuharu nuzzled his face into Yuki's neck, Yuki's albino-like, pigmentless eyes gazed sesnually and deeply at Kyo. In one swift move Kyo was across the floor and pushed Yuki's hair over his head with one hand, pressing his mouth across his.

"We can be together now." Yuki whispered.

And so began the usual procession of Kyo and Hatsuharu nearly having a row over who got Yuki and in what form and manner only then for Hatsuharu to give in because, in realism, he loved Yuki the most and getting Yuki covered in bruises and claw marks from pulling and tugging was no good at all; this then led to Kyo being put in a slightly bad mood by Yuki reaching out for Hatsuharu while he was inside of Yuki, and, Kyo baring witness to how in love Yuki and Hatsuharu were. Love, as such, as a a different set-up between Yuki and Kyo. Yuki owed Hatsuharu his life, his good life, and, in a way, was happily bound to him forever, whereas, when Kyo came into it, he had a lot of trouble in admitting that he did love Yuki. But, if Yuki initiated it first, touching him, being against him, talking to him first, it was like the door unlocked in Kyo, and, sometimes, a bit more of his internal being showed.

Yuki looked beautiful during sex, and, it made Hatsuharu want to take photographs of Yuki, but, he knew that Yuki would kill him if he ever found out. It was much to simple realistically for someone to find those photographs, and, for everything to be utterly ruined. The flush that filled up his cheekbones and the dip of the hollow of his throat; the way his pale skin showed up every mark created by hands, lips and teeth; the way that his albino-like irises seemed to illuminate in the same way the moon did, with a light that wasn't quite their own but made their own nonetheless, directly behind it, bring it all to life.

Thankfully, the girls and Momiji didn't come home to early, and, either way, with what Kyo, Yuki and Hatsuharu had said that their plans were, it wasn't suspicious that they should all be home before the girls and Momiji. After their time together, Hatsuharu and Kyo had stayed in bed either side of Yuki for a while and held him for a bit as he slept, but, then, the both of them conceded that they had to get up for when the girls came back. Which was now their current matter.

"Where's Yuki?" Tohru asked.

"Asleep." Hatsuharu answered truthfully. While the girls were busy downstairs arranging shopping bags, and whatever it was they had bought, Kyo went upstairs to check on Yuki and coax him awake.

Kyo nearly had a fit.

Blood leaked from Yuki's nose as he slept, and, there was masses of it; it covered his mouth, chin, and some of his neck, then going down to his bare arms and the covers around him of his bed from where he was asleep, half-curled up, with his head resting on his forearms which were laid one over another.

"Yuki." Kyo crouched down on the floor beside Yuki's bed, one hand resting gently on the side of Yuki's face, bringing him around. 

Yuki's eyes fluttered open lethargically, his gaze heavy and sightless. Kyo repeated Yuki's name again, saying he needed to get uo, before, all was heard - and especially downstairs - was Kyo's yell as Yuki squarely punched him in the face and then rolled over to go back to sleep.

Kyo got himself up from the ground, and, he too could feel his own blood coming from his nose and mouth. Jesus Christ, Kyo thought. I just got given a fuckin' backhander!

And, of course, the first person up was Momiji, who practically skipped into the room and was halfway through asking what had happened in that irritating little voice of his when Kyo seized him and clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Don't you dare create me a problem, you little shit!" Kyo growled as Momiji's legs hung off the ground, him swinging them about and trying to break free while Kyo did his best to make sure that Momiji didn't shatter anything in Yuki's bedroom. "I came up to tell the rat the girl's were back and he was so asleep that when I did tell him the girls were back, he hit me, do you understand?"

Momiji nodded silently.

"We're not having a fight, no one is angry with the other, and, as you can see, he's gone back to sleep and doesn't even know what's going on." Kyo added to Momiji.

Momiji nodded again, still completely silent. Kyo sighed and put Momiji back to his feet on the floor.

In the end, it was Momiji who woke Yuki up, and, upon seeing his blood nose, Momiji didn't believe that Kyo hadn't not hit Yuki, but, then, upon discovery that Yuki was lethargic in only a way that was ill and that he was running a temperature, all hell broke loose. Unbeknowest to the girls and Momiji, Kyo and Hatsuharu squarely felt they were to blame for inducing Yuki's illness.

A hundred different things was going on, but, the one matter they all agreed on was this:

Shigure could not find out that Yuki was ill while he was away. If he thought that they could all be left at home - this test - then, it would probably happen again in the future. Secretly, Hatsuharu and Kyo hoped this as a way of getting to see more of Yuki intimately, and, also secretly, Hanajima and Uotani hoped it as a way of being around Tohru.

So, as far as things went, Friday had been...well, nothing had happened, basically, and, now, Saturday, that day...well, that was a disaster in the end. They all prayed for Sunday to be better as Saki moved in closer to Hatsuharu, both Hatsuharu and Kyo then had another night of not being able to get in to bed with Yuki, and, that Momiji wouldn't accidentally tell Hatori one day what happened.

Over dinner that night, Hatsuharu was unable to not put away how Saki Hanajima reminded him of Ren...and Akito. It was almost startling. He saw her five days a week at school, and done so for the past couple of years, but, nothing about her had ever struck them as much as done so now.

Yuki was better by the morning, and, it was a weight off everyone's shoulders. However, Kyo could practically physically feel Yuki's nerves becoming weak again at the sight of Hatsuharu and Saki Hanajima talking together, gazing intently into one another's eyes, in a world of their own. Even though Kyo knew he meant as much to Yuki as Hatsuharu did, even though it was an entire different culture of love where Kyo was concerned, he knew that it was a world away from what Yuki and Hatsuharu had. Kyo wanted to go to Yuki and hold his hip in one of his hands and tell him not to worry about it, but, with everyone else around, he couldn't. Kyo was growing more and more partial to the idea of telling the girls and Momiji to bloody well fuck off.

About three minutes later, the sound of "I Touch Myself" by The Divinyl's started to blare from the radio.

Everyone nearly pissed themselves laughing, except Tohru who was bright red and stammering and safely tucked away into the protective bosom of Arisa Uotani. It had been Uotani's blank CD that she had burned all her favourite songs onto that she had put into the record player that had been brought out from Shigure's study and into the sitting room.

Kyo couldn't help but cackle, and, normally he would have made a bit of a comment but the moment he saw Yuki grinning, he didn't worry about it. He felt rather chipper, if he was perfectly honest. Considering this really wasn't Yuki's idea of humor, and considering how sick he had been the night before, and, that he didn't really laugh much, Kyo took it all in his stride.

"Oh my God!" Uotani nearly collapsed to her knees as Tohru actually collapsed in a dead faint, having to then be rescued by Yuki and Hanajima as Hatsuharu went to collect Momiji from where he had nearly smashed a vase by grooving about and what was left of the brain that he never had.

The song had changed from The Divinyl's to something instead by The Script.

As Yuki held Tohru in his arms like a bride as Saki checked her eyes and her heartbeat, he looked directly to Kyo, and, in turn, they both directly looked at Hatsuharu who was swaying along slightly to the music of the now Irish rock band. Kyo asked Uotani if she could actually understand any of the English lyrics, and, she just shrugged her shoulders and beamed happily. She thought aloud the idea about having a "bash" but, the look on Hanajima, Yuki, Kyo and Hatsuharu's faces stopped her. Momiji coined in that it was a great idea. Hatsuharu had to act as referee as Kyo's claws came out and that swiped at the backside of a rabbit.

They ended up all going out for dinner down the old part of the city packed with open restaurants that were filthy cheap and sold food that tasted good. Uotani had a couple of beers, then a couple of rum and cokes, Hanajima wandered off for a few minutes by herself and came back with a tankard of visalia which they all tried, except Yuki.

Yuki smiled at how Tohru's lips went bright red, like a pomade tint, from the alcohol. Hanajima made a remark about how the cherry wine was staining itself into the lip-balm she already had on, but, when Tohru talked and her mouth moved, it just seemed to asorb.

It seemed Momiji was both a tired drunk and a absolute bloody lightweight. Three sips and he was leaning into Hatsuharu's side, blinking tiredly, a relaxed sensation flooding his body. "Why don't you have some?" He asked Yuki with a small, sweet smile. "It's tastes really nice."

"Shh." Hatsuharu said, running a hand through Momiji's eyes. At the contact, Momiji's eyes fluttered close, and, all of them thought his eyes weren't going to open again for tiredness. Yet, they did, but only to half lids.

The truth is, Yuki didn't know anything about drinking, and, he didn't know what he'd be like drinking. He didn't want himself to become himself into a state that he himself could not handle; lethargy, sadness, angriness, trauma. It was no good at all. The side of his mouth quirked up slightly. What if he became a romantic drunk like his Father was? God, wouldn't world war three start if he start nuzzling into Hatsuharu or Kyo's necks and saying, "Oh, come on, give me a kiss..."

The sheer thought made Yuki chuckle softly. 

"Maybe next time." He told Momiji.

Kyo, well on the hand, in fact, knew what he was like after a couple. So, idiotically, he did have a couple of beers.

Kyo gazed at Yuki across the outdoor table; the smoke from barrel-wood-fires, and the char-grilling of a dozen different meats and vegetables floated up in the air with the scent of cigarettes and alcohol. Strangely, and, somewhat distantly even though it was clear to Kyo, he swore blind he could sense Yuki's skin; the plain soap he used in the shower, and the plain roll-on deoderant he used. Everything about Yuki was plain; plain books, plain appearence, plain music, plain personality, plain perception; it was all plain because it was all secret, shy, hidden, traumatised, selective.

Yuki was beautiful.

That was the one thing he could hide away or have percieved as plain.

Kyo was about to open his mouth to speak when Momiji momentarily woke up again.

Shit, Kyo thought. He hadn't minded Momiji been asleep, tucked up into Hatsuharu's side.

"Kyo, are you alright?" Momiji asked, eyes blinking sleepily. Hatsuharu's hand went through his hair again, as if trying to coax him to drift off again. "You looked really angry."

Kyo's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He didn't understand that. He was happy; he'd been thinking about Yuki, who he...he loved. So why did Momiji think he was angry?

"Fucking idiot." Kyo dismissed murmuredly. Tohru's head turned to him. Oh, Kyo's insides sunk. "Now I've made you sad..." he mumbled, taking a sip of beer, his mouth going dry, feeling like carpet.

"Just don't talk like that." Tohru softened, taking Kyo's clarity to how he made her feel equally as an apology. 

The next thing that came out of Kyo's mouth stunned them all. "Alright, love."

"Wha...what's going on?" Momiji came back to it briefly, having just heard the dull thunk of Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Hanajima's stomachs drop along with Tohru and Uotani's jaws. 

"He's in love with Tohru." Uotani told him.

"Wrong answer, try again." Kyo told her without snarking. Uotani blinked at him.

"Better not be me or I'll wash your mouth out with soap." Uotani put her hands on her hips. Everyone had a bit of a chuckle. Kyo stuck his middle finger up at her; their normal relationship was once again gained back to a state of normality.

"So, who is it then?" Uotani demanded.

"We should go home." Yuki cleanly put a stop to everything. "Momiji's nearly unconcious, he won't shut up -" he pointed at Kyo. "And knowing our luck someone will pick a fight with Haru and then we'll get arrested for public intoxication." He pointed to Momiji. 

"You are so negative." Saki Hanajima remarked to Yuki. Everyone lost the plot, nearly pissing themselves laughing.

Yuki was stunned into silence. Out of their group, he and Hanajima were the notorious small-speakers. Now, he'd just been trumped. 

They did pack up and go home, and, despite previous words passed, they were all fairly merry. However, the mildly-sozzled Kyo still persisted. He walked in close to Yuki, who had Hatsuharu on one side. It was briefly hidden in a dark section on one of the streets home that Kyo kissed Yuki; the only way it was missed by the others was that Arisa Uotani was carrying the now very asleep Momiji home, and, Saki Hanajima was holding Tohru's hand, guiding her through the evening city, Tohru in a bit of a nervous state though in trusted company.

"Kyo..." Yuki's speech was barely more than a breath as Kyo held him possesively to his being, not wanting to let go of him for a second.

"Kyo, come on, later." Hatsuharu intervened, his mouth by Kyo's ear, a hand slipping between Yuki and Kyo, their chests touching. 

"Why..." Kyo said sadly. "You know when you're not around I don't get anything of him right? When you're not around...cat and the rat, blueing for eternity...I wish it wasn't like that..."

Yuki gazed at Kyo intently. "I'm sorry." Yuki whispered. Hatsuharu shielded them with his tall figure while Yuki and Kyo made out for a little while.

"I don't want this to end..." Yuki told Kyo. "Things stay like this forever, us and the girls...Shigure mysteriously dies in the mountains..."

Kyo and Hatsuharu chuckled softly. "Let's go home." Hatsuharu soothed them both. "We'll work through things there."

When they got home, Momiji - still fast asleep - was put in his bed in the sitting room, and, while the girls were occupied with another chick-flick on the television and taking turns having a bath one after the other, it wasn't noticed that Kyo and Hatsuharu both slipped into Yuki's room.

Kyo was soon asleep, sleeping on the right side of the bed, Yuki's head on his arm, Yuki's back pressed up against Kyo's front with Kyo's mouth and nose by his hair. Hatsuharu gazed at Yuki, waiting for him to drift off, fingertips tracing patterns on Yuki's hard, skinny stomach, but, Yuki didn't go to sleep.

"I don't try hard enough to get out to see you." Yuki admitted softly. "I'm sorry, Haru..."

"It's ok." Hatsuharu told him. "We've got a lot to keep between the three of us."

"I want to give you two all of me but I just don't know if I can, somedays." Yuki gazed at Hatsuharu, wondering what his reaction would be, but, after all, Hatsuharu knew him in a way that nearly no one else in the world matched up too. 

"We always keep this beating heart." Hatsuharu's fingertips touched a space at Yuki's chest. "And, either way, it's alright." He kissed Yuki. "Me and Kyo have already given you all of us. There's nothing left to leave...it's all of us left alive."


End file.
